


Lost favor

by Needmorestories



Series: In a world Bruce was killed instead of his parents. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needmorestories/pseuds/Needmorestories
Summary: Justice league get in another universe Bruce died.After the events of Justice League : Doom.So no Batman is not with them here at least now.I don't own the characters.
Relationships: Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: In a world Bruce was killed instead of his parents. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130405
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken for Granted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982461) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The story i read don't and seems won't have next chapter, so I decided to write my own(although poor at writing...)  
> the world setting (i will try to) accord with the work that inspired me.

He felt like his head was struck by a tornado.

Somehow familiar...oh right. He remembered the feeling, that kind of dizziness, just as the first time they got to another dimension with a good Luthor, or was he accidentally being kicked by Red tornado? No, Red tornado wasn’t on the Watchtower, and this place didn't look like the Watchtower. So…

“Where are we?” Flash looked up and asked.

With those men aimed at them with weapons, it couldn’t be that the other Luthor wanted to invite them to have afternoon tea at will. Wait, can he remotely teleport someone on the other dimension without showing up?

Cyborg’s robot eye glowed.

"No replyment from-wow!" As he realized that suddenly everyone was tilting their gun at him. He raise his hands,"Easy, bro."

It was normal when he was computing or searching something, but those men seemed to get a misread message, and another from the raising of the robotic hands.

One man shot and the others followed.

“Couldn't we sit down and talk peacefully?” he sighed, or a little more like grumbled. Flash didn’t try to shun though he ran faster than bullets. Those that came out of guns were not bullets. Also, he trusted his teammate.

Ropes strike on a green wall instead of any league member.

“Seems like we have to ask them.” Green lantern floated and used a bigger green rope net to catch those who shot them.

Just at the same time Flash ran to take off their guns and found and was sure that no one could catch him. And all the guns looked like only shooting rope nets.

Oh, there are somes that shoot tiny round metal pieces. But none of them hit him. These men are just normal people.

“More people are coming.” Superman warned them and turned to the entrance.

“Must be their backup!“ Hal said with a green big fist hit the control panel beside the door and opened the heavy gate, “We should get out ,quickly!”

“You won’t go anywhere, intruders!”one of the men shouted at them but fearfully closed his mouth soon as he saw the green skin being nearing.

“You call us intruders?” Wonder woman frowned with  her hand putting on her lesso, but J’onn know what to do before she could use it. 

“They are as confused as us.” Martian manhunter said without touching the feared man, "and hope the police come faster."

“Police? Why? Are we playing bad guys here?”

Or the police are also bad guys. In some places even police couldn’t be trusted. Superman didn’t tell Flash. This is not the most important thing now.

To defeat them was not a problem, but under an unknown circumstance without knowing anything about who or what put them in was quite a big one.


	2. Chapter 2

The second door couldn’t be opened by destroying the panel and the following doors were hard enough even with Superman’s heat vision. So they change their ways, easily break out the wall of the look-like laboratory, to get out.

“We are teleported to Metropolis.” In the mid sky, Green lantern pointed at the big landmark behind him then watched the surprising crowd watching them”i thought they got used to someone flying over their heads? Big blue?”

“This is not Metropolis.”Superman flew higher followed by others ”not the one I lived.”

Out of the crowd’s view, they landed beside a building no civilian noticed. As the plate Lantern formed disappeared, Flash quickly looked around.

“Still no reply from the watchtower, weird. Even if the watchtower is attacked by a powerful enough EMP, our backup servers should respond. And it couldn't be my problem to receive no signal.”Cyborg added “I doubt that if anyone could destroy or block them all at one time."

“Not block, the entire watchtower is gone.” Martian manhunter looked up at the direction where the watchtower presumed to be. ”i can’t contact any other members.”

“Do you remember the time Vandal Savage changed the timeline?” Wonder Woman said,“Maybe this is the similar thing.”

“Not a good experience.” Martian manhunter turned to Cyborg and Hal, but Flash interrupted before he explained.

“I think it's more like we are sent to the other dimension. The dizziness when we arrived was just the same.”Flash widened his eyes as he saw others’ somehow confused faces,“The good Luthor? Don’t you remember? Heads Just like being shaken as smoothies? oh, am i the only one that felt that dizziness?” 

He realized that in front of him were powerful aliens(krypotnian and martian), amazon warrior and a galactic police protected by the OA’s ring power, and Cyborg, who wasn’t there. 

“You’re right, the coordinate system showed we are in another dimension. “Cyborg nodded with a little cheerful,”Men, I didn't think this part would really be used when he...”he suddenly stopped. Maybe it's not a good time to talk about it.

Superman mumbled“Preparing for everything.”

“Then who teleports us?”

“That Luthor?”

“I don’t think so. This is not the same dimension you went according to the coordinate record."

"Should we get back to clarify and ask those in the laboratory? that we don’t know what happened either?”

“You see how they look at us, Flash. You really thought we could just walk in and say:’hay, sorry broke your doors, walls, and some equipment, we don’t mean it. Now could you listen to our explanation and help us?’ we are not welcomed.”

“But we don’t have another clue, right?”

“Who has the ability to cross dimension?”

“The other justice league? Some unknown supervillain in this world?”

“Star labs might also have some research.”Cyborg said,“And, there is no superhero or supervillain in the news. Since this world doesn’t have the justice league, l am not surprised.”

“Does that mean there is no meta in this world?” Flash glanced at superman and added “even no alien?”

“It would take me time to dig in.”

“We know too little about this place. Searching for information is the first thing.”Superman looked at the other members,“Ok. Flash and Cyborg go to the star lab. J’onn and Lantern, sneak to that lab to see what they do, talk if it helps. Diana and I would see if the fortress of solitude was still in the North Pole.”

“They may be shocked if they never saw meta. We should dress as civilians.”   
the Martian transformed into his human form. And Hal took off his ring.

There is a short silence between others.

"Ok, i can grab some clothes and leave the money to the clerks without them seeing me, but there is a little problem…”Flash scratches his head.”i don’t have cash on me, could someone lend me some?”

A clerk in the clothes shop found a mysterious note on the table wrote” I promised I would pay later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, i noticed that flash showed apparent unconfort when they arrived with Luthor.


	3. Chapter 3

“We don’t need it going to the North pole.” still standing on the building, he looked at the civilians’ clothes, which Flash said“In case you need it.” and left.  
“It would help make us being noteless.”Diana picked up the clothes, and found Superman actually looking in the direction of the nearby city.  
“Gotham is nearer than the North pole, right?”  
“What? No, he won’t be there....I just thought when we got to another timeline Vandal Savage had changed we met another Batman, another Bruce that helped us.”   
“You thought he might help us. He might also have that kind of technique to transport. And smart as he is, he would know our situation.” She nodded,”Gotham is near, we can go for him first.”  
He hesitated, “I thought you voted him out.”  
“The person isn’t the Bruce we knew. It couldn't be.”  
Couldn’t be the one just left the league.  
Still it made him feel awful.  
When mentioning the ability to cross dimensions, the first thought that came to him was to look for Batman in this world. He trusts..they trusted him so much.   
“Kal. I won’t feel offended to look for his doppelganger’s help if needed. If it’s the reason you didn’t mention it."   
Diana the goddess knows what's what.  
“Well...you’re right. Better give it a try.”

They arrived at the Wayne manor, though the CEO of the Wayne enterprise assumed to be in his office but in there they might only meet the secretary and be driven away.  
He couldn’t tell the difference between the Gotham, still lead in the building, and Wayne Manor located in the same place also looked the same as the one in their world. He rang the bell.  
An unknown man’s voice answered.  
“This is...Clark Kent, Daily planet.” no doubt there is a Daily planet in this world, the landmark in Metropolis is still there.”we have an appointment.”  
The man told him to wait a second with confusion and called the superior. A minute later someone another answered, it’s Alfred’s voice.  
“We don’t have any appointment with reporters today, Mr. Kent. If you want a…”  
“No, I know. But this is important. We are...we are Bruce’s friend.” with these words he then realized it made them more suspicious. Would trust fund baby Bruce know the Daily planet reporter Clark?  
There was a pause at the other side, before he figured out how to make a suitable explanation, the butler replied.  
“That is not funny.”Slowly ended his words, the man hung up.


End file.
